Bonding with Clover
by Parent12D
Summary: While Alex is out for several hours, and with Robert away with his parents, Andrew decides to spend some time with Clover, seeing that they hardly hangout without anyone else, and the two of them have some fun together, mostly at the mall. How will this go? Find out now! Rated T just in case.


**Hello everyone! I have here for you all another new story of Totally Spies that I did!**

 **Now allow me to fill you in on a couple of important notices first:**

 **First and foremost, those who have known me for this series for a while know that I've been making stories for this series since I did the story 'Alone in the World' and I have enjoyed making stories for this series. Unfortunately, I'll be closing the book to this series soon to work on other projects. There are only two more stories that I'm doing for this series with only one story left after this one, so I do hope you enjoy this story as much as possible.**

 **As far as this story goes, its going to be on something I've never done before; an Andrew/Clover friendship themed story since I feel like these two hardly interact with each other with no one else around, so that's how I came up with this story.**

 **In regards to the plot, Robert is away on an important trip with his parents and he can't spend time with Clover, therefore leaving everyone's favorite blonde spy alone and bored. Andrew, who's girl Alex is out taking care of business, is also alone but is free for anyone, so he decides to spend time with Clover. The two of them have a good amount of friendship bonding and they do some fun stuff together just the two of them as the good friends they are.**

 **Another thing, this story may not contain a lot since its Andrew/Clover friendship, but Robert will have a cameo in a cut scene, Alex will appear towards the end of the story, and Sam and Chaosky will be appearing too, so that should be something to look forward to.**

 **Lastly, I want you to know that even though I won't be doing this series after the last two stories, it won't be dead, as I an enlisting two good authors on here the rights to use my characters and to be able to make stories with them. I hope you look forward to all of that too!**

 **Well enough with my long author's note, let's get the story started! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine whatsoever belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a glorious and beautiful day in the town of Beverly Hills. It was sunny and the people were thrilled about having another wonderful day today. But today, we are focused on the house of the super spies. Inside the house in particular, we see Andrew who is getting ready for what should be a great day. Believe it or not, Alex is actually on an important trip somewhere and Andrew found out that she won't be back for what could be a few hours. In spite of this however, Andrew felt like he could manage without her for a good period of time.

"Ah, this feels like a good day," Andrew breathed in and started talking to himself. "Alex might be away for a few hours, but that doesn't mean I can't keep myself entertained for that amount of time. This'll feel like a great day regardless."

Andrew then started walking and felt like whistling a happy tune, which he did and he kept walking when suddenly, he heard a noise nearby.

"UGGGHHHH!" A bored groan and sigh were heard in the distance and in a nearby room. The sounds of pacing were heard afterwards, as Andrew recognized the sound.

"Hmmm, I recognize that sound," Andrew said to himself. "It sounds like it's coming from the living room."

And so Andrew decided to check in the living room. When he got into the living room, he found that the source of the sound came from none other, than Clover, and by the looks on her face, Clover was feeling a combination of the following: bored, aggravated, annoyed, desperate and anxious. She then paced back and forth for another minute before letting out another groan and plopping herself back onto the couch and sighing.

"Hey, that's Clover," Andrew remarked. "I wonder what she doing all by herself, hmmm…"

After thinking for a minute, Andrew felt it was best if he checked on Clover and see what's wrong with her. As a result, he headed for the couch to get Clover's attention…

* * *

Once he got to the couch, he then decided to clear his throat and get the blonde haired girl's attention.

"Excuse me, Clover?" Andrew asked as Clover jumped and looked all over the place.

"Huh? What? Is that you love," Clover looked in all directions when she found out the person who spoke to her was Andrew. ""Oh, hello Andrew…"

She then sighed and plopped onto the couch yet again. Andrew could tell something was wrong with her, so he decided to ask.

"Clover? Is there something bothering you," He asked her. "What's going on?"

Clover was hesitant at first, but after some thinking, she felt like it was best for her to get this off of her chest. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke.

"Oh I'm just bored y'know," Clover started. "I miss my Robby Poo so much."

"So why don't you just hang out with him Clover," Andrew insisted.

"That's the problem Andrew, Robby isn't available," Clover revealed.

"Why," Andrew was puzzled as Clover then explained to him.

"Robby is busy," Clover explained. "He is away on a trip with his parents to a family wedding that is taking place and he isn't going to be available."

"Why didn't you just go with him?"

"He wanted me to go, but his parents said to him that it was a personal family wedding, for family members only," Clover continued. "Something that I find hard to believe, because like, y'know, whatever."

"Well why don't you just text him and send him messages through your phone," Andrew suggested. "Sam and Chaosky have fast access to him via their phones, and those two probably use their phones to communicate with each other when they aren't together at the moment."

* * *

In a cut scene that just popped up, we see Sam's room and Chaosky's room on a split screen with Sam and Chaosky respectively sending each other text message through their phones and they were sending very _saucy_ messages as they both had those grins on their faces, planning on having a kissing fest as they left their rooms, met up with each other, and went into Sam's room afterwards where they started to French kiss like crazy.

* * *

After Sam and Chaosky passed the couch that Andrew and Clover were on, and went into Sam's room, Clover sighed and started speaking.

"I wish it were that easy Andrew, but y'know he'll be busy," Clover stated. "Like, that's so totally bogus, and why would he be unavailable to speak to his girlfriend. Basically what I'm saying Andrew is that he'll be _too_ busy to message me or text me."

"Whoa," Andrew felt sorry for her.

"That's not all," Clover stated. "I'm just so bored without him. I wonder if he is having a good time himself…"

* * *

Just then, another cut scene showed up. This time we are focused in a car with Robert and his parents as Robert was thinking about texting Clover, but he was unsure of what he should do. His mother than asked him.

"Hey Robby, are ya'll alright?"

"Yah Ma," Robert said. "I'm fine."

He was now planning on messaging Clover when his father said.

"That's good, because we're here son," He told Robert as the car pulled up.

"Oh alright," Robert put his phone away and got out of the car.

 _I'm hopin' mah darlin' Clova is a'right._ Robert thought to himself as he and his parents got out of the car and headed straight for the wedding…

* * *

"I'm pretty sure he's missing you too Clover," Andrew assured her as he got onto the couch and sat next to her to make her feel better. "He'll be back eventually."

"But what should I do," Clover grew dramatic. "I'm so bored, Robby won't be back until later tonight, and I have no one to hang with. It's so unfair!"

Clover buried her head into her hands as she had a look of despair on her face too.

Andrew had to think about this for a few minutes as he wondered what he could do to make Clover feel better. Afterwards, he felt like this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Clover with no one else with them since they hardly interact alone with no one with them. That could be the perfect solution.

 _Yes, I think this is a great chance to hang with Clover so we can bond together like the good friends we are suppose to be._ Andrew thought to himself. _We hardly hang out alone with no one else, but since Alex is on a trip and Sam and Chaosky are doing some…things in Sam's bedroom, this can be a hangout with just us two friends. It's a great idea! I like it!_

With that said Andrew cleared his throat and got Clover's attention.

"Hey Clover, I think I have a proposition for you," Andrew started as Clover looked up to him with those shiny light blue eyes.

"What is it Andrew," Clover asked in a pleading voice.

"Clover, I think this would be a good time if the two of us could spend some time together as good friends," Andrew stated. "We hardly hang out without anyone else and since its just us, we could spend some time together."

Clover was taken aback by this as she then looked Andrew dead in the eye.

"Really Andrew?" She asked with some innocence in her voice. "What about Alex?"

"Oh she happens to be on a trip herself and she won't be back for a few hours," Andrew stated. "And as for Sam and Chaosky, they seem to be doing some…well some _things_ in Sam's bedroom, so it's just us and we could hangout."

"You really mean that Andrew," Clover sounded hopeful. "You won't be bored with, y'know, the girly stuff that I enjoy doing?"

"Of course not Clover," Andrew said. "Frankly, I've been around you for a good amount of time and I'm quite acquainted to it at this point, so I won't be bored with it and I'd be more than happy to accompany you and keep you company while Robert's on a trip."

It was then that what Clover did next surprised Andrew; she gave him a hug immediately afterwards.

"Oh thank you so much Andrew," Clover thanked him. "You are such a good friend."

"You're welcome Clover, I do what I can," Andrew stated.

"Well what are we waiting for," Clover got out of the hug and grabbed Andrew's hand. "Let's go Andrew!"

"Okay!" Andrew shouted as Clover bolted for the bathroom and Andrew was being dragged with her as a result as they were about to spend some time together as good friends…

* * *

In the bathroom of their house, Andrew was inside keeping Clover company while Clover was on the toilet seat (her panties and bra hidden under her shorts and t-shirt) as she had just put on cyan colored mascara and was now thinking about what color to paint her nails.

"Okay like, what color should I paint my fingernails," Clover questioned. "I mean, red so doesn't go with this cyan mascara that I'm wearing, so that's out of the question."

Andrew then thought for a minute and came up with a perfect solution.

"Clover, why don't you just go with cyan nail polish," Andrew suggested. "It would go perfectly with your mascara."

"Awesome choice their Andrew," Clover loved the idea. "Y'know, your totes an expert on the perfect nail polish Andrew."

"Well…I guess I am," Andrew decided to go with it.

"Well lemme just get the cyan blue nail polish and I shall get my nails done," Clover got the nail polish. "And then I can do my hair and my other makeup."

"I'll get the stuff out for you Clover," Andrew went to retrieve the stuff for her.

"Alright Andrew, this totally makes it easier for me," Clover then went to painting her finger nails cyan as Andrew kept her company throughout the whole thing…

* * *

After what seemed like a good 20 minutes, Clover was done with her nail polish, her hair and the rest of her makeup as Andrew was waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Alright I'm done," Clover got his attention and he saw just how fashionable she was. "Ta da! What do you think Andrew, aren't I just beautiful?"

Andrew then gave her an honest answer.

"You sure are Clover," Andrew remarked. "I think you look wonderful."

"Oh Andrew, you are totally cute at times," Clover remarked. "I've said that before right?"

"I believe so," Andrew said.

"Anyway Andrew, since I'm done with my makeup, I was wondering if we could go somewhere fun," Clover spoke as they left the bathroom.

"What do you have in mind?" Andrew asked.

"The mall."

"The mall?"

"Yup, there's a dress out there that I must buy, and there is also a purse, a type of lip stick and some other stuff I'm dying to get," Clover gushed about it.

"Sounds good to me," Andrew wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go for it."

"Yeah," Clover cheered before sighing. "I guess we should get Sam and Chaosky to take up even though they are _busy_ at the moment…"

With a frown on her face, Clover started to head to Sam's room when Andrew stopped her.

"Wait a minute Clover," Andrew grabbed her hand and said. "I think I might have a better way to head there."

"Really?" Clover looked curious. "What idea do you possibly have in mind?"

* * *

The next scene cuts to the garage where Andrew then reveals to Clover his motorcycle that he got years ago.

"Behold, we can take this baby to the mall," Andrew said.

"Wow, that's a totally awesome idea Andrew," Clover seemed impressed. "The breeze will get to my hair, but it'll have to do."

"Then it's settled, let's go to the mall," Andrew got onto the motorcycle, put on his helmet and started the vehicle up.

"Okay Andrew," Clover got on behind Andrew and he put a helmet onto her head too.

"That's just for safety Clover," Andrew said.

"Okay," Clover seemed grateful for that gesture and she smiled. "Well, let's get to the mall!"

"You got it, one trip to the mall coming right up," Andrew then opened up the garage door and then the motorcycle then drove off with the two of them on it as the garage door closed immediately afterward, as Andrew and Clover headed straight for the mall…

* * *

Eventually they made it to the mall and Andrew pulled up to a corner and put his motorcycle in park.

"We're here," Andrew said as he got off and took his helmet off.

"Awesome," Clover whooped as she took her helmet off too. "Well what are we waiting for Andrew? Let's go!"

Clover rushed over to the entrance, dragging Andrew by the hand once again as they entered the mall and started to do the necessary shopping that Clover wanted to do…

* * *

The shopping spree started in a dress shop where Clover was deciding on what dress to get and Andrew had decided to help her.

"Okay, I so don't know what dress to get," Clover said. "I need to find the perfect dress…"

"Hmm, how about this one Clover," Andrew showed her an orange dress.

"Nah, that's not my type of dress," Clover waved her hand, not interested.

"How about this one," He then showed her a red dress.

"Eh, been there, done that," Clover wasn't interested. "I got that dress already."

"How about this," He then showed a green dress to her, which got her disgusted.

"Ewww, like barf green is so not my kind of dress," Clover stated. "That won't work."

"This one," A blue one was shown next.

"Lame."

"This," A purple dress was then shown.

"I've seen better."

"This," He showed a yellow one.

"Nah ah," Clover shook her head. "That's something Alex would wear, not moi."

Andrew then thought for a moment to figure this out. He then came up with the best idea.

"That's it! I know what dress should work," Andrew then went through the dresses and to his surprise he managed to find a pink colored dress for Clover. "Will this one work?"

Clover then gained some glittering eyes and smiled.

"That's perfect Andrew, this'll work great," Clover then took the dress and decided to go into the fitting room to try it on, while Andrew waited. After a minute or so, Clover came out wearing the dress and showed herself to Andrew.

"What do you think Andrew?" She asked him.

"You look perfect!" Andrew complimented.

"It's settled! I'm getting this dress!" Clover squeed as she then went into the dressing room again to take off the dress and decided to go purchase it immediately afterwards with Andrew staying with her while she bought it and used one of her gift cards…

* * *

Andrew and Clover left the store with the dress in a plastic bag as they then headed for another gift store where Clover was now looking through some good quality purses, but she had no idea which one to get.

"OMG Andrew, these purses are totes perfect," Clover was gushing again. "But, I don't know which one to get. All of them look wonderful, but this is so totally not my thing. Ugh, what should I do?"

Andrew thought for a moment and then gave Clover a suggestion.

"How about you just choose the one that fancies you most Clover," Andrew said. "Whichever one that gets your best interest should be the one you get."

Clover then gasped and thought it was a good idea.

"Your so right Andrew," Clover then saw a purse with some pretty diamond attached to it as zippers. "And this one happens to be the one that strikes me fancy!"

"Then go for it," Andrew encouraged her.

"Alright!" Clover then took the purse and decided to go and purchase it and once she bought it, she carried the purse over her shoulder while carrying her dress in a bag in her hand.

"Let's go Andrew, there's a lot more places for us to visit today," Clover told him.

"Right behind you Clover," Andrew smiled as the two of them went to many different places that Clover wanted to go to…

* * *

We are then greeted with a wonderful montage of Andrew and Clover shopping at different places, each scene consisting of Clover wanting to buy something she'd like and Andrew giving her some suggestion to help her with it. Each scene resulted in Clover finding something she'd like and purchasing it with glee and this took place, store after store after store, with similar results for each one, where Clover got lipstick, makeup, perfume, etc. Andrew felt proud for helping Clover, his good friend as the two of them had an exciting time shopping throughout the mall.

* * *

Once the montage came to a close, we see Clover walking with a bunch of bags on her and Andrew was by her side as he offered to carry some of her bags to make it easier for her, and so he was carrying bags too. Needless to say, they were both happy about this experience.

"Ah, this has been a great shopping day Clover," Andrew remarked.

"I'll say," Clover commented. "Andrew, you are totes an expert with this kind of stuff. Why haven't I thought of this sooner?"

"I have no idea Clover," Andrew didn't know the answer to that. "I really don't."

"Well that's a good answer," Clover went with it. "You were totally a big help to me today, y'know."

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded as they continued walking and they passed by some store windows while at it. It was then Clover saw something that got her attention, and her interest.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" She squealed.

"What's up Clover?" Andrew asked.

"That's what's up Andrew," Clover then pointed to a pair of vintage booties that she was really interest. "The vintage booties are the best woman's shoes that I've been looking for. They haven't had any of them in any of the stores anywhere, but this is a lucky fine! I am just dying to have those booties! I must have them!"

It was then Clover saw the price and it was at least a good $250.

"Oh no," Clover now sounded upset. "Those booties are $250, and I spend my mall money on all this stuff. Why didn't I think of this sooner!? I should have bought these when I had the money on my gift cards!"

Clover started bawling dramatically as Andrew started thinking of a way to cheer her up. It was then he remembered a credit card that Chaosky gave to him some time ago and he made sure it had a good amount of money on it so he could use it had he ever needed to use it in a dire situation.

 _"So how much money is in this card Chaosky?" Andrew asked in the memory._

 _"Oh I believe the card has a good $500 on it," Chaosky told him. "It's enough to assist you if you are ever in a dire situation and if one of your friends or your babe Alex needs something, you can use_ _ **this**_ _to help them!"_

 _"Wow! Thanks Chaosky!" Andrew took the card with excitement as he put it in his wallet._

Andrew was now looking through his wallet and found the card Chaosky gave him a while ago, and it was then he got a perfect idea.

"Clover, could you hold on a second, I'll be right back," Andrew told her as he then entered the store to take care of something.

"Okay…?" Clover seemed confused as she stood out there for a few minutes while waiting for Andrew to come back…

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew came back with a shoe box as Clover was staring off looking depressed when Andrew got her attention.

"Hey Clover, I got something for you," Andrew spoke as Clover turned around to face him.

"What is it Andrew?" She asked.

"Take a look," Andrew took the lid off and inside the box was revealed to be, the vintage booties that Clover wanted. This got Clover's full attention as she gasped.

"Those, those are the booties. How Andrew," Clover asked. "How did you buy them?"

"Why with some back up money that I had on my credit card, I purchased them," Andrew explained. "I got these for you Clover to make you feel better."

Andrew then gave her a heartwarming smile as Clover was touched by this gesture. In a matter of seconds, Clover then went and gave Andrew a hug for the second time today as she squeezed him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you _sooooo_ much for this," Clover thanked him in a fast tone. "Now I finally have the booties that I've been dying to get!"

"It was nothing Clover," Andrew told her. "Just doing my good friend a favor."

Clover shrugged her shoulders at that.

"Well either way, I thought this was a totally great job you did there," Clover admitted. "Now let's go."

"Way ahead of you Clover," Andrew said as the two of them continued walking while Clover had the shoe box with the vintage booties in it in one of her bags as she was ecstatic about Andrew's gesture…

* * *

Eventually, the two of them were finally done with the mall and were heading back to the motorcycle of Andrew's as the bags were put in a basket attached to the motorcycle that Andrew did himself.

"Well where should we go now Clover?" Andrew asked as Clover had a great idea.

"I know where we should go," Clover said.

"Where?"

"Let me drive and I'll show you there!" Clover managed to start up the motorcycle as they both put on their helmets and Andrew got into the seat behind her.

"Okay Clover," Andrew didn't object to it as Clover then drove them to their destination…

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Clover pulled over to a certain place and got out.

"Wait here for a second Andrew," Clover told him. "I got a surprise for the both of us that I totally want to get."

"Okay," Andrew seemed eager to see what it was.

"Be back in a minute Andrew," Clover told him as she entered a building to get herself and Andrew a special treat…

* * *

A few minutes later, Clover finally came out of the building with two cups in her hands with plastic spoons too as Andrew noticed her.

"Ta da Andrew," Clover showed him the treat she got them. "It's gelato; I bought us both a cup."

"Whoa," Andrew was surprised by Clover's treat. "You bought me a cup of gelato?"

"Yup, it's my treat," Clover giggled. "Or my way of saying 'thank you for accompanying me at the mall today and helping me with my shopping spree.' You were really a big help today."

"Thanks for this Clover." Andrew thanked her sincerely.

"Your totes welcome," Clover said. "I got me my fave fave, and I got you your fave fave too."

"In that case, let's dig it." Andrew exclaimed.

"You got it."

And the two of them went and enjoyed their gelato and their 'fave fave' as they were completely satisfied with the treat that Clover got for both of them…

* * *

Once they were done with the treat, Andrew stated that it was time to get back home and Clover agreed with that as Andrew then drove the both of them back to their house. Once Andrew parked his motorcycle into the garage, opening and closing the door in the process and once he and Clover took off their helmets, they both sighed with relief when Andrew noticed Alex was still out.

"Well Alex is still out," Andrew said. "She'll be gone for at least 30 more minutes, so what do you want to do now Clover?"

Clover thought for a minute and then came up with the perfect solution.

"Wanna go and watch TV," Clover suggested. "I believe that totally glamorous romantic comedy show is on right now!"

"You bet," Andrew said. "Let's go."

"You said it Andrew."

Andrew and Clover then went to watch TV for a bit…

* * *

In the next scene, while Sam and Chaosky were sleeping in Sam's room, Andrew and Clover were watching that romantic comedy show together as they were both enjoying it together.

 _"Oh monsieur, you really mean that,"_ The lady on the TV spoke with a French accent.

"Oh no, he didn't," Clover covered her eyes but peeked through her hands.

 _"Wee wee, moi lady Beautiful, for I proclaim you my one and only true love,"_ The man also spoke in a strong French accent.

"He did," Andrew commented.

 _"Oh darling, you and I are perfect forever! I could French kiss you until the end of time!"_ The lady said.

 _"I could French kiss you until the end of time too, my lady,"_ The gentleman said.

It was then they started French kissing like crazy as the couple on TV were enjoying every moment of it as Andrew and Clover awed at it together.

"They're so totes perfect for each other." Clover remarked.

"I agree Clover," Andrew agreed with her. "They are perfect."

"Hey Andrew, thank you for today," Clover gave Andrew her compliment. "I can see why Alex loves you so much. You and she are perfect for one another."

"And I can see why Robert loves you so much too," Andrew said. "The two of you are perfect for one another as well."

The two of them watched the remainder of the show together as best friends…

* * *

It was then the front door opened and coming from it was none other, than Alex who had finally returned from her trip.

"Hello!" Alex called out as Andrew saw her.

"Alex, your finally back!" Andrew was happy to see her.

"That I am babe," Alex then saw Andrew and Clover spending time together. "You two look like you had a great day."

"More like totally fabulous," Clover gushed. "Andrew here was a big help for me today while shopping at the mall."

"Really honey," Alex looked curious.

"Yup. Here's how it goes baby," Andrew then started to explain to Alex.

Andrew then explained to Alex all about what he and Clover did today and that they had a great time together as good friends.

"…and that's what Clover and I did today." Andrew finished his explanation.

"Wow, that actually sounds like fun you guys," Alex remarked. "Now I'm beat from today."

"Want me to keep you company?" Andrew said.

"Oh do I," Alex said. "That would be a really great idea babe."

"Great," Andrew brought Alex close to him. "Maybe later, I can help you with your make-up."

"You would do that for me?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh, after what I've been through today, I think I'm more than able to help you with that."

Alex thought for a moment and felt that maybe it was a good idea after all.

"I would love that Andy Poo."

"You got it Allie," Andrew grinned. "Now how about we take some time in my room and stretch out?"

"Way ahead of you Romeo," Alex grinned seductively.

"See ya later Clover," Andrew said to her. "The babe and I are going to spend some time together in my room."

"Alright Andrew, and thanks for today," Clover said. "I totally appreciate it."

"Your welcome," Andrew then turned to face Alex suggestively. "Ready to go Alex?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded as they then went into Andrew's bedroom door and closed it behind them. Clover then takes out her cell phone and decides to check in on Robert to see how he's doing…

* * *

In Andrew's bedroom, the happy couple were on Andrew bed as Alex was on top of Andrew and they were stretching. Alex then turned around and looked Andrew in the eyes.

"I love you so much Romeo." She said.

"I love you so much too babe," Andrew grinned wildly.

They then dove in and smacked their mouths into each other, and they French kiss madly with passion as they had their tongues touch and tussle together like crazy and they were on top of each other and they were enjoying the romantic scenery shared between them. It seemed like Clover had a good time with Andrew and they kept each other company as best friends and now the day is nearly over. As Andrew and Alex kept French kissing, the screen started to fade out and the screen went black, meaning that this is now the end of this story…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FRIENDSHIP STORY BETWEEN ANDREW AND CLOVER IN SPITE OF ITS LENGTH!**

 **NOW HERE'S A NOTICE: THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE STORY THAT I'M DOING FOR THIS SERIES AND THAT WILL END UP BEING THE GRAND FINALE AND AFTERWARDS I'LL BE DOING OTHER PROJECTS, AND MAYBE I'LL DO A BONUS STORY FOR THIS SERIES SOMEDAY, BUT OUTSIDE OF THAT, TWO AUTHORS THAT I TRUST WILL BE ENTRUSTED WITH THE CHARACTERS ANDREW AND CHAOSKY AND WILL MOST LIKELY MAKE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES TO KEEP THE LEGACY GOING!**

 **SPEAKING OF THE FINALE, I'M STILL TRYING TO THINK ABOUT WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE ON, BUT I DO KNOW THAT IT'LL WRAP UP THE SERIES, CHARACTERS FROM PREVIOUS STORIES WILL BE RETURNING OR BE MENTIONED, THE SUPER SPIES GO ON ONE FINAL MISSION TO SAVE THE EARTH, CHAOSKY GETS HIRED IN THE FUTURE TO ASSIST JERRY, AND AN EPILOGUE WILL BE USED TO SHOW WHAT THE GANG HAS BECOME IN THE FUTURE! BECAUSE OF THAT IT'LL MOST LIKELY BE A MULTICHAPTER STORY! DO TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE TO REVIEW, PLEASE DO SO AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL THE GRAND FINALE TO THIS SERIES IS MADE, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
